El amor es un animal salvaje
by uindaseivra
Summary: El amor es un animal salvaje: respira sobre ti, te busca, anida en tu corazón roto. Va de cacería con besos y velas, succiona fuerte tus labios. Cava su camino a través de tus costillas; se deja caer suavemente como la nieve. Primero es caliente. Después frío. Al final te hace daño.
1. INTRO

**_EL AMOR ES UN ANIMAL SALVAJE._**

_«El amor es un animal salvaje_

_Respira sobre ti, te busca_

_Anida en tu corazón roto_

_Va de cacería con besos y velas_

_Succiona fuerte tus labios_

_Cava su camino a través de tus costillas_

_Se deja caer suavemente como nieve_

_Primero, es caliente_

_Después frío_

_Al final te hace daño»._

* * *

_Bienvenidos a mi tabla de invierno. Lo que estáis a punto de leer no es más que una colección de drabbles que pertenecen a un reto promovido por Tanit [ TanitbenNajash en twitter]. ¿En qué consiste? En escribir y subir desde el 1 de diciembre hasta el 25 de este mes un relato al día de 400 palabras o menos, con una palabra obligada en cada uno de ellos y un determinado personaje como protagonista._

_Qué bien me explico… ¡En fin!_

_Como me gusta complicarme la vida, el hilo conductor de todos ellos será el amor, en todas sus formas y con todas sus jodidas consecuencias._

_La letra que veis arriba es una traducción de la canción «Amour» de Rammstein, por cierto._

_Sin más dilación, disfrutad —pero no mucho—. Os espero al otro lado._


	2. INSTANTES

_**INSTANTES**_

_LUCIUS MALFOY_

_Septiembre de 2030_

* * *

Sería fácil culpar al destino.

Narcissa acaricia la mano de su marido. Está segura de que algún día esas cuatro paredes se lo tragarán. De que solo quedará el recuerdo maldito de lo que fue.

Sería fácil culpar a la guerra.

Lucius conserva aquellas profundas ojeras, esas que nunca desaparecerán. Sus ojos parecen vacíos. Cuando mira a su esposa solo es capaz de ver a través de ella.

Ya ha anochecido; la bruja abandona las instalaciones. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo empedrado de Londres. Llueve y a Narcissa le gustaría llorar.

«Lucius».

Lucius es el nombre que se cuela en sus recuerdos y le oprime el pecho. Lucius es el niño de cabellos dorados. Lucius es el capullo adolescente. Lucius es el hombre que nadie fue capaz de salvar.

Ni siquiera ella. Y no puede de perdonárselo.

Narcissa escribe su historia porque él no podrá.

El día siguiente es una copia del anterior. San Mungo huele a hierbas curativas y a café. Lucius observa la pared de piedra como si esta albergase todos los secretos del universo. Narcissa posa un beso sobre su frente y gime en silencio su pérdida.

Las horas pasan. Nada cambia. Ambos se quedan atrapados en el tiempo.

Será así hasta que la muerte los separe.

Entonces ocurre. Es tan solo un momento, pero Narcissa vive por y para esos instantes.

La mano del hombre tiembla. Pone todo su empeño en alzar su brazo y acariciar el cuello de su compañera. Narcissa lo ayuda porque a pesar de todo lo ama; porque a pesar de todo Lucius siempre lo ha necesitado: un apoyo, un amigo. Alguien que guíe sus pasos aun sin saber a dónde debe ir.

—Cissy… —susurra.

Ella espera algo más, pero ese «algo más» nunca llega.

Y la nada vuelve a inundar sus ojos.

Y la nada se afinca de nuevo en su corazón.

Y, por una vez, nadie tiene la culpa.


	3. CAUSAS

_**CAUSAS**_

_HERMIONE GRANGER_

_Julio de 2016_

* * *

Hermione busca las causas posibles por las cuales Draco Malfoy acaba de entrar en su tienda.

No es capaz de enumerar ninguna.

—¿Tú? —Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Algún problema?

—No… Yo no… —El hombre intenta explicarse; la oratoria nunca ha sido su fuerte. La mujer sonríe y se apoya en el mostrador—. ¿Cómo has acabado en una librería?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Draco se frustra; Hermione Granger siempre le ha parecido un imposible. Chasquea la lengua, se remueve incómodo y piensa en marcharse, pero es incapaz de hacerlo.

—Pensaba que hacía lo correcto. Luego todo se estropeó —Ella responde primero —. Huí y vine a refugiarme en este anticuario.

No sabe por qué le está dando explicaciones, pero lo hace. No alcanza a comprender cómo el capullo de Malfoy ha tenido la desfachatez de entrar en su tienda y de no comportarse como tal.

—¿Tú qué?

Draco guarda silencio. Podría responder que es feliz, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, se cuela por entre las estanterías. Parece que está jugando al escondite. Hermione, sin embargo, no sale en su busca.

Nunca le ha seguido el juego, no va a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Él vuelve con —posiblemente— el tomo más grueso de todo el local. _El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha_. La mujer se tapa la boca para no reírse; está segura de que ese chiquillo escondido en un cuerpo de hombre no tiene la más remota idea de qué es lo que sujeta entre sus manos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Frunce el ceño.

—Absolutamente nada —responde ella. Se muerde el labio en un intento de guardar la compostura.

—Bien —Paga y se encamina hacia la puerta. En el último momento cambia de opinión. Desorientado, se gira, despega los labios y, sin saber por qué, pregunta —. ¿Volveré a verte?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De qué libro escojas la próxima vez.


	4. CHOCOLATE

_**CHOCOLATE **_

_MOLLY WEASLEY _

_Octubre de 1981_

* * *

Es 31 de octubre de 1981.

A Molly le ha costado horrores levantarse de la cama.

El frío se cuela dentro de su cuerpo, llega hasta sus huesos y, en cuestión de segundos, comienza a tiritar. No se molesta en cubrirse con una chaqueta porque sabe que la sensación no desaparecerá. En su lugar camina, con pasos lentos, en dirección a las escaleras.

Cuando llega al final no puede más. Se sienta en el último peldaño y oculta el rostro entre sus rodillas.

No necesita recordar para llorar.

Porque de su familia no queda nada.

Ni siquiera un cuerpo que enterrar.

—¡Mamá!

Es Bill el que corre hasta ella. Se cuela entre sus brazos y se acurruca en su pecho. Es su niño. Su precioso niño; el más valiente del mundo. El único que consigue alejar el terror.

Molly se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey. Quiere ser fuerte para ellos: para Arthur, para sus seis hijos y para su pequeña Ginny; pero no puede. Porque todos en Londres aplauden que la guerra ha llegado a su fin. Porque todos en Londres parecen haber olvidado el precio tan alto que esta se ha cobrado. Porque el mundo grita el nombre de Harry Potter y ella lamenta a su madre, a su padre, a Gideon y a Fabian. Y con ellos, a todos los demás: a los que no podrán celebrarlo.

—Ven —Bill se incorpora y tira de su brazo. Molly quiere explicarle que no es el momento, pero el chico no escucha. Al final se deja llevar.

La cocina es un completo desastre.

Percy hincha el pecho, orgulloso; tiene cinco años pero es obvio que la idea ha sido suya. Charlie intenta tapar el estropicio de cazuelas y cacao que hay sobre la encimera. Ginny lame una cuchara de madera y Ron llora porque él también quiere. Son los gemelos los que le llevan —siempre entre los dos— una taza de chocolate. Su madre la coge con cuidado y da un sorbo. Está frío y espeso; tiene grumos y es demasiado amargo. Molly se lo bebe entero, con la sonrisa más radiante que consigue esbozar en años y lágrimas resbalando de nuevo por sus mejillas.

Es solo un segundo, pero el pesar desaparece y, entonces, solo existen el amor y el chocolate.


	5. ABRAZOS

_**ABRAZOS**_

_TOM RIDDLE_

_Mayo de 1937_

* * *

Tom no juega. Nunca lo ha hecho. El resto de niños corretean en el jardín y el chico los observa desde la ventana. A él nadie lo mira; no después del accidente.

«Es mejor así», piensa. «No los necesito».

Pero lo hace.

Tom no habla de su madre. Una vez reunió el coraje suficiente para preguntarle a una de las encargadas del orfanato por qué lo habían abandonado. La respuesta le sigue sorprendiendo.

«Está mejor muerta», piensa. «Era débil».

Tom no sonríe. Tom tiene un segundo nombre raro. Tom habla con las serpientes. Tom asusta a todo el mundo. Tom siempre está solo. Tom es desagradable.

Tom.

Tom.

Tom.

«Los odio», piensa. «Los odio a todos».

Sería injusto culpar a la falta de cariño de tan atroces actos. Lo verdaderamente injusto es que, a sus once años, nunca haya sentido el calor de un abrazo.

Por eso, cuando Dumbledore apoya la palma de su mano sobre su raída chaqueta, cuando lo mira tras esas gafas de media luna, cuando le sonríe y le promete que no está solo, el muchacho lo cree.

El profesor se marcha y deja tras de sí olor a limón y a menta.

Tom se acurruca entre sus mantas y sueña sobre el gotelé del techo. En su quimera todos lo señalan como el mago más poderoso del mundo.


	6. PERDONAR

_**PERDONAR**_

_ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE_

_Diciembre de 1899_

* * *

Humillado es decir poco. Si no estuviera en clara minoría, Aberforth no habría tenido reparos en aplastar la cabeza del Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot contra el suelo del Ministerio; pisarla hasta que no quedase un solo hueso en su sitio.

Albus observa marchar a su hermano con el rabo entre las piernas. No dice nada, solo empeoraría las cosas.

Su noticia estará en todos los titulares:

_«EL WIZENGAMOT IMPUTA A ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE POR REALIZAR ENCANTAMIENTOS INAPROPIADOS EN UNA CABRA». _

Al día siguiente sus clientes habituales le llevan una copia de _El Profeta. _Por la tarde, el bar está lleno de curiosos. Todos quieren ver la cara del hombre del momento; todos quieren hurgar y ver si encuentran petróleo.

«Hechiza una vez a una cabra y te llamaran hechiza-cabras el resto de tu vida».

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Al anochecer ya han colmado su paciencia— ¡Fuera!

Y, por fin, _Cabeza de Puerco_ vuelve a sumirse en su calma habitual. Y, por fin, Aberforth puede descansar.

Solo hay un pero.

Que su mente es un hervidero de emociones. Que está cansado de aparentar que no ocurre absolutamente nada. Que se siente absurdo, ridículo, completamente expuesto. Un animal de feria. Y no solo por una puta cabra. Su vida ha sido siempre así. Así por dejarse llevar, por no saber templar sus emociones; esas que le gritan que pruebe aunque el mundo diga lo contrario.

Escucha la voz de su hermano; esta resuena en su cabeza.

«No puedes luchar eternamente; algún día perderás».

Después de tantos años la frase cobra sentido.

Se queda allí, plantado como un imbécil; decidido a no moverse hasta dar con una solución. Y joder si da con ella.

Chasquea la lengua y se dirige a la barra.

No se puede perdonar, así que se emborracha hasta que todo aquello desaparece y solo quedan él, el suelo y los recuerdos de una cabra maldita.


	7. RESISTENCIA

_**RESISTENCIA**_

_REGULUS BLACK_

_Septiembre de 1979_

* * *

Regulus camina por entre las calles de un Londres completamente ignoto para él. Nunca pensó que Sirius acabaría afincandose en «zona muggle»; mucho menos en un ático.

«Hace años que no nos vemos. Más aún, hace años que ni siquiera hablamos, es normal», se reprocha. «Para el caso, podríamos ser perfectos desconocidos».

Aun así, está seguro de que lo escuchará. Son hermanos, a fin de cuentas.

Por eso cuando llama a la puerta y solo le responde el silencio se le cae el alma a los pies.

—¡Sirius! Soy yo, Regulus.

Nada.

—Tengo que contarte algo, es importante.

Golpea la aldaba de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Pero, de nuevo, nada.

—¡Sé que estás aquí!

Su corazón parece estar inmerso en una carrera de resistencia; amenaza con reventar su pecho.

—Sirius, abre la puerta.

—Ni de coña.

Escucha su voz, cierra los ojos y sonríe. Ha contestado, algo es algo.

—No seas cabezota, por favor.

—Pírate.

Regulus se muerde las mejillas; no sabe qué más puede hacer. ¿Entrar por la fuerza? Eso está descartado. Camina por el rellano, se sienta en las escaleras. Suspira, ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha hecho desde que llegó allí.

Pero no se rinde.

—Es sobre "_El que no debe ser nombrado"_.

—Me dan igual los jodidos fetiches que te traigas con él. Vete de mi casa.

Sus respuestas son instantáneas. Sus palabras parecen dagas. El menor apoya la frente contra la puerta. Esta vez la golpea hasta que le duelen los nudillos. Está desesperado.

—Sirius, necesito tu ayuda —Se lo piensa dos veces antes de continuar —Por favor.

Suplica auxilio aun cuando nadie le ha enseñado a hacerlo.

Haría cualquier cosa.

—Es demasiado tarde, Regulus.

Al final reina el silencio. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, y ambos se quedan allí, como completos imbéciles, observando el objeto que los separa.

Regulus mira el reloj. Quiere volverlo a intentar, pero no lo hace. Sirius mira sus manos. Quiere que su hermano insista, que no le dé más opción que ceder.

Tiene razón. Es tarde; tarde para ambas cosas.

El pequeño se rinde y se marcha. El mayor lo deja marchar.

Regulus morirá en tres días. Sirius no será capaz de perdonárselo.


	8. REGALOS

_**REGALOS**_

_NARCISSA BLACK_

_Enero de 1959_

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales surcan el cielo.

Narcissa sabe que es uno de sus regalos y, aún así, toda esa parafernalia no le dice gran cosa. Tan solo tiene cuatro años.

—Me gustan, porque brillan y explotan y es divertido.

Los invitados aplauden la intervención de la niña.

Pero cuando de verdad es feliz es cuando sirven la tarta.

—Te vas a volver gorda —Sus padres no le escuchan, así que Lucius decide ser agradable. El centro de sus bromas siempre es el mismo.

—Cállate, Malfoy —Bellatrix se levanta, frunce los labios y mira al chico. Podría matarle solo con eso.

—No, ¡Bella! —Narcissa se relame, se limpia los dedos y deja con cuidado la cucharilla sobre el plato. Después mira al chico— Tú te vas a volver tonto. Más.

Su hermana se carcajea y ambas se levantan en busca de la tercera en discordia. Lucius hace un puchero porque odia que no le hagan caso, pero allí no hay nadie para consolarlo.

—¡Chicas! —Es Andromeda la que da con ambas. Entra en el recibidor con el vestido lleno de hojas y ramitas enredadas en el cabello— ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

Ambas siguen los pasos de la mediana sin pensarlo.

En enero anochece rápido. La de esta noche es una noche sin luna. Las hermanas caminan en fila, agarradas las unas a las otras hasta que su vista se acostumbra a la oscuridad.

En el jardín de los Black hay cientos de secretos que ellas se aseguran de buscar hasta la saciedad. Quieren conocerlos todos.

—Debería de estar por aquí…

Narcissa estudia su alrededor, curiosa, siguiendo las palabras de su hermana, mas no consigue dar con nada. Entonces mira a sus zapatos —que más que hechos de charol, parecen haberse esculpido en barro—, y se le escapa una exclamación.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es! —grita Andromeda.

—Es precioso —susurra Narcissa.

Bellatrix no dice nada; se queda embelesada observando la hoya en la tierra que ha conseguido atrapar a la mismísima luna.


	9. MUÉRDAGO

_**MUÉRDAGO**_

_RABASTAN LESTRANGE_

_Febrero de 1968_

* * *

Es difícil estar enamorado de Bellatrix Black.

La muchacha entra en el salón de la casa de los Lestrange y parece que el mundo se detiene. Su pelo desciende en tirabuzones oscuros que se deslizan por su rostro y caen en cascada por su espalda. A Rabastan le encantaría acariciarlo. Besar aquellos labios rosados, arrancar la gargantilla de diamantes que rodea su cuello y que jamás brillará tanto como ella.

La desnudaría casi con desesperación.

La misma que lo obliga a encerrarse en el baño y meterse la mano en los pantalones porque no es justo. No es justo que Rodolphus tenga derecho _a ella_ solo por esos diez fatídicos minutos de diferencia.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación y lo mira con sus vibrantes ojos negros, el chico se siente transparente.

«Domíname», suplica. «Haz que me arrodille como un perro. Toma de mí lo que quieras. Llévatelo todo. Es tuyo. Soy tuyo».

—Rabastan —Ella se acerca. Tiene tan solo diecisiete años, pero cuando le habla se siente diminuto—. Todavía no es tu día, ¿no?

Niega con la cabeza. Le cuesta arrancar.

—Rodolphus es el de diciembre. Y yo de enero. Ya ves, diez minutos dan hasta para cambiar de año.

—Hablando de él, ¿dónde está? —Busca a su alrededor. Intenta encontrar el rostro de su prometido, pero este parece haberse esfumado.

—Haciéndose de rogar, como siempre.

Bellatrix chasquea la lengua. Esa mala costumbre le cabrea. Que Rodolphus no esté comiendo de su mano le cabrea. Parecer prescindible le cabrea. Por eso, cuando el muérdago se desenrosca sobre la cabeza de su hermano gemelo, encuentra el perfecto escarmiento.

Navidad es época de vendetta.

—Tenía un regalo para ambos, pero en ese caso… supongo que será todo para ti.

Ella toma su mano y ambos suben por la escalera de granito hasta el dormitorio de Rabastan.

La marca de sus uñas nunca desaparecerá. Será el dulce recuerdo de que, un día, él le vendió su alma para siempre.


	10. MARCADO

_**MARCADO**_

_CEDRIC DIGGORY_

_Junio de 1995_

* * *

Dicen que cuando morimos, podemos vislumbrar nuestra vida pasar delante de nuestros ojos.

En los suyos tan solo se refleja el rayo verdoso de la muerte.

Sería muy noble poder afirmar que Cedric Diggory siempre actuó como un chico modelo. Que fue el perfecto ejemplo de lo que Helga Hufflepuff predicó al crear la casa que llevaría su apellido. Un hijo dedicado, sumiso ante el yugo de las exigencias de sus progenitores. El perfecto ejemplo de estudiante, de adolescente y, más aún, de persona. Cedric Diggory era, en sí mismo, una promesa de que llegaría lejos; tanto como quisiera.

Después todo se torció.

Hubiera sido precioso obviar el hecho de que, desde que su nombre brotó del Cáliz de Fuego, aquella abnegación que tantos años llevaba cultivando se vió eclipsada por la peor de las ambiciones. Esa que recorre su espina dorsal para, después, expandirse al resto de su cuerpo. Esa que no le deja dormir por las noches y que motiva todos y cada uno de los días.

Esa que le hizo prometer que ganaría, sin importar el precio a pagar.

Y fue entonces cuando su corazón abandonó el amarillo que tantos años había blandido con orgullo y se revistió de eso que nunca le dejaron ser: esmeralda.

Dicen que cuando morimos, podemos vislumbrar nuestra vida pasar delante de nuestros ojos.

Pero él no ve nada.

Y, antes de perecer, sucumbe a todo lo que lleva años evitando.

Y, antes de perecer, maldice a Harry Potter; le culpa de su sino; porque él no es el marcado y, sin embargo, está pagando el precio.

Porque Cedric Diggory ama —amaba— la vida. Y se la arrebataron, como tantas otras cosas.


	11. HELADA

_**HELADA**_

_FRED WEASLEY_

_Agosto de 1993._

* * *

Fred y George no se enfadan. Es una ley universal.

Pero es lunes y llevan sin dirigirse la palabra desde… ¿el viernes? Tres días parecen una eternidad.

El mundo afirma que son idénticos. Pero Fred tiene tres pecas menos y cuando George frunce el ceño se le arruga la nariz. Fred mide tres centímetros más y a George le mide tres centímetros más. Fred es testarudo de pelotas y George… George es un angelito.

Ha caído una helada sobre la madriguera y a Fred le ha calado hasta los huesos.

Ginny se ha puesto de su parte. Ron está con George.

Percy, como siempre, es imparcial.

—¿Ya te has cansado de medir culos de calderos?

—Te juro, Fred, que como sigas por ahí, me marcho.

Su hermano no responde. En su lugar se mueve y le deja un hueco.

Percy observa el sucio suelo de la entrada de su casa. Frunce el ceño, suspira, pero al final se sienta.

El silencio se interpone entre ambos. El mayor nunca ha sabido cómo romperlo. El pequeño no tiene ganas de escuchar su propia voz; solo le hace sentir culpable.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Primero Fred duda. Despega los labios y parece que está buscando una explicación, pero no consigue dar con ella.

—No lo sé —articula. En el torrente de sentimientos que le atraviesan, él nada a contracorriente. Percy alaba su resistencia.

—Algo será —insiste.

—Que no —Se tiene que contener para no gritar.

—Entonces George y tú estáis perfectamente.

—Perfectamente —repite.

—Vale.

Vuelven a quedarse callados. La silueta de su gemelo se recorta en la lejanía y el adolescente solo busca una excusa para acercarse.

—Solo digo que podrías disculparte.

No quiere hacerlo.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Es tu hermano, además de tu mejor amigo —Puntualiza—. Y lo único que tienes que hacer es caminar hasta él, decir «perdón» y volver a vuestras complejas vidas de gamberros incomprendidos.

Percy apoya la mano en su espalda y parece que ese es el pequeño empujón que necesita, porque Fred se levanta y avanza hacia el horizonte.

—Percy —No se gira. No le mira. No hace falta—. Gracias.

Después continúa su camino.

El mayor se queda allí hasta que ve a ambos abrazarse. Luego se encamina hacia el interior.

«A medir unos cuantos culos de calderos más», piensa. La broma le hace sonreír por primera vez.


	12. ABRIL

_**ABRIL**_

_ANGELINA JOHNSON_

_Abril de 1996_

* * *

El mundo parece dividirse entre simpatizantes de Voldemort y el resto de la población. La segunda categoría es mucho más compleja.

—Él nos salvará —Las palabras de su madre todavía retumban en su cabeza—. Es el elegido.

Al principio Angelina no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. Harry Potter… el Elegido. Cuando vio a aquel muchacho escuálido ser completamente absorbido por el sombrero pensó que su madre se equivocaba.

Los años pasaron y del chiquillo paliducho que habían conocido años atrás, solo parecía permanecer el color níveo de su piel. Cómo no, junto con su aparente madurez, llegaron el fanatismo más extremo y el odio más desgarrador. El boicot del Ministerio de Magia no se haría esperar.

Su fe en Harry Potter nunca se quebró.

«Él era, es y será el Elegido. Él nos salvará».

El Ejército de Dumbledore se fundó en octubre. Angelina no fue capaz de pensar en un mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

La lluvia de abril golpea los amplios ventanales del castillo y la chica sueña con cómo hubiera sido todo si no les hubieran atajado. Si Draco y el resto de su pandilla no se hubieran comportado como completos lameculos de la Suma Inquisidora y hubieran unido fuerzas.

Aprieta el puño y observa la herida en el reverso de su mano.

—Eh, Angie —Fred está tumbado a su lado. Acaricia su brazo con las yemas de los dedos y la mira con ese gesto que a Angelina se le antoja completamente ajeno; nunca le ha visto tan serio—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí —responde con voz queda.

Pero no lo está. Lo que siente es una profunda decepción. El Ejército de Dumbledore se había convertido en su única esperanza. Fred lo sabe. Por eso se acomoda dentro de la cama, vuelve a colocar la sábana por encima de sus hombros y se pega a la chica todo lo que puede; pasa los brazos por sus caderas y pobla de besos su rostro.

—Los malos no ganarán —afirma. Lo hace con ese tono siempre infantil que lo caracteriza.

—¿Tú crees?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Pues porque soy muy listo y porque me gustan los finales felices

Angelina se muerde el labio, esconde su rostro en el cuello de su compañero y exhala.

—¿Sabes qué? —Es él el que rompe el silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que a George le gustas.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas eso?

—Porque eso te convierte en Yoko Ono.


	13. PERDIDOS

_**PERDIDOS**_

_VIKTOR KRUM_

_Enero 2026_

* * *

Enero es un mes maldito, pero Viktor ha aprendido a esquivar los golpes a base de hostias. Bueno, eso y a refugiarse entre los brazos de cierta fémina.

El hombre camina, más pendiente del papel en el que ha apuntado la dirección que del pintoresco barrio en el que se encuentra.

Es el número siete.

—Krum —dice ella.

—Granger —contesta él.

Son pocos los segundos que aguantan con el semblante serio antes de romper en carcajadas.

—Dios mío —Es ella la que lo abraza—. Te veo genial —Sus manos recorren las mangas del abrigo del hombre, sus ojos lo contemplan a él; a su amigo.

—Con un par de arrugas más que la última vez.

—Siempre tan… —piensa, pero no es capaz de encontrar una expresión adecuada, así que se rinde—, tú. Pasa. He preparado café.

»Rose y Hugo están arriba, pensaba que iban a salir, pero al parecer hoy no es el día. Además, hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que dejáis a mi hija libre en ese colegio.

—En realidad soy el primer perjudicado.

Nunca le interesó la docencia, pero no pudo rechazar el puesto de trabajo. Durmstrang lo acogió en el peor de los inviernos.

—Bueno, Granger —Repite su apellido con tanta ironía que resulta cómico—. ¿Cómo llevas lo de estar soltera de nuevo?

La pregunta se queda flotando en la habitación y los dos adultos no pueden apartar la vista de las escaleras.

Rose baja con parsimonia y cara de haberse despertado de una larga siesta. Una camiseta y unas bragas no parecen ropa de abrigo.

—_Hey, Viktor_ —Se dirige a su profesor instintivamente en el idioma de la escuela—. Podéis seguir a lo vuestro, solo vengo a picar algo.

Hermione se apoya en la isleta de la cocina; no sabe dónde meterse.

—Por cierto —dice hurgando en el frutero—, Hugo quería decirte algo.

La mujer no se lo piensa dos veces y sale de allí a toda prisa.

Rose se sube a la encimera y abre las piernas. Está a punto de coger un plátano, pero al final no tiene hambre.

No de ese tipo.

Viktor camina hasta ella y apoya las manos sobre sus muslos. Tiene la boca seca.

Están perdidos y no hay brújula que señale al Norte.

—_Te gusta demasiado jugar con fuego, Granger._

—_Así no paso frío. _


	14. POSIBLE

_**POSIBLE**_

_CHO CHANG_

_Octubre de 1995_

* * *

Todo sucedió después del baile. Ninguno sabría explicar cómo ni por qué.

Sobre la cama de cierto alumno de Hufflepuff y enredado entre las sábanas, descansa un tropel de brazos y piernas que, más que la realidad, parece una imagen sacada de un cuadro perdido de Picasso.

El primero en despertarse es Cedric. Le gustaría justificarse; alegar algo como «estaba borracho», pero la verdad es que nunca ha bebido una gota de alcohol. A su mente la invade un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad, y es que puede visualizar el duro gesto de reprobación de su padre.

«Jódete, Amos». Esa frase es su primer gran acto de rebeldía.

Cho le sigue de cerca. Se incorpora despacio, bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante. Los recuerdos vuelven a su mente de sopetón. Se sonroja porque no puede no hacerlo, después se ríe con ganas. Si se lo hubieran dicho, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Cedric se lleva el dedo índice a los labios y le insta a guardar silencio.

Harry todavía duerme.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible…?

Y vaya que si es posible.

El tercero se retuerce entre las sábanas, lo del sueño profundo se lo deja a las marmotas y a los afortunados. Tarda en desperezarse, tarda aún más en saber dónde coño está; después tantea la mesilla en busca de sus gafas. Intenta peinarse pero, como siempre, es en vano.

—¿Qué…?

Le duele la cabeza, a duras penas logra unir de manera coherente dos pensamientos. Cómo no, el rubor tarda poco en subir a sus mejillas.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se presentan como imágenes intermitentes que ninguno es capaz de obviar. Todos quieren abordar el tema pero ninguno sabe cómo hacerlo. Todos quieren salir del dosel que envuelve la cama pero ninguno se atreve a moverse.

Así que se quedan allí: mirándose, como si no existiera nada más.


	15. NIEVE

_**NIEVE **_

_CORMAC MCLAGGEN_

_Enero de 1994_

* * *

Los copos de nieve pueblan el campo de quidditch. Diciembre siempre ha sido especialmente frío, sobretodo en Hogwarts. El cielo anuncia ventisca y el director no tarda en cancelar el partido.

La decepción se asienta entre los chicos de Gryffindor; en pocos minutos los vestuarios quedan vacíos.

Cormac aprovecha esa aparente soledad. Se desnuda con parsimonia, sin apartar la mirada de su propio reflejo. La camisa resbala lentamente por sus hombros, después cae al suelo de sopetón. Su mano recorre su propio vientre. Cierra los ojos y desabrocha los cuatro botones del pantalón uno a uno.

Puede que Hermione sea la alumna más brillante de toda su promoción, pero, cuando entra en el vestuario, el nombre de su mejor amigo se le queda atascado en la punta de la lengua y en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la nuca de McLaggen. Y en su cuello. Y en su espalda. Y en sus pantalones a medio quitar.

No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea que el miserable de Cormac McLaggen no lleva calzoncillos. En que debería parecerle asqueroso, pero no lo hace.

Traga. Está segura de que toda Escocia ha escuchado la saliva deslizarse por su garganta. Debería irse, pero no lo hace.

—Hermione.

McLaggen no se gira, al menos no del todo. Voltea la cabeza, observa a la chica y sonríe.

Tiene dientes de depredador.

—Estoy buscando a Harry.

—Pues me has encontrado a mí.

—¿Lo has visto?

No contesta, decide continuar con sus asuntos.

Sus asuntos son quitarse los pantalones.

Hermione se gira como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo y, como tal, no puede evitar echar otro vistazo. Su mandíbula es lo primero e, irremediablemente después, su torso, esas sutiles cicatrices debajo de sus costillas, su cadera… Nunca ha entendido por qué las revistas de adolescentes se refieren coloquialmente como «uve» a esa parte del cuerpo. Ahora lo hace. Podría buscar el resto del abecedario.

Contra todo pronóstico, es ella la que le arrastra hasta colocarlo debajo de la ducha. Hermione se empapa la ropa y Cormac todo lo demás.

Será su secreto peor guardado.


	16. SONRISAS

_**SONRISAS**_

_LAVENDER BROWN_

_Septiembre de 1996_

Lavender es mala persona.

La gente le resta importancia: afirma que las malas personas no existen; que, en caso de hacerlo, solo son incomprendidas, dolidas, diferentes.

Pero Lavender es mala persona.

Lo es cuando se asoma en su bola de cristal.

Lo es cuando se imagina el más fúnebre de los finales para el mundo que la rodea.

Lo es cuando besa a Ron Weasley.

«Ro-Ro».

Es increíble que nadie sea capaz de verlo. ¿Cómo su grotesca parafernalia ha conseguido convencer a todo Gryffindor?

—Lav… —El chico se gira en dirección a su novia y está a punto de decir algo. La chica se gira y lo besa, antes de que consiga despegar los labios y romper el silencio con una de sus tontas intervenciones.

¿Que por qué lo hace? Puede que por aburrimiento. Puede que para molestar a Hermione. Puede que tan solo le guste tener a alguien a su merced. Tal vez no tiene nada que ver con lo anterior. Quizás ella tampoco es capaz de entenderlo.

—Ro-Ro… —La adolescente pasea su índice por el cuello del otro, desde detrás de la oreja hasta su nuez. Suelta los botones de su camiseta mágicamente y continúa su paseo por la piel pálida y llena de pecas «Marca Weasley»— Podríamos ir a tu habitación.

La muchacha le dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ron duda; cualquier sitio es mejor que el pasillo, eso está claro, pero no se ve capaz de encerrarse con Lavender. Bueno, ni con Lavender ni con ninguna chica. Balbucea algo incomprensible y niega con la cabeza. Separa las manos de la camisa de la otra y abrocha concienzudamente los botones de la suya. Tiene las mejillas encendidas, del mismo color que el pelo.

Brown observa divertida la situación, se encoge de hombros y se coloca el pelo. Le da otro beso y se apoya en su hombro.

Un pensamiento atraviesa su mente. Lo descarta en seguida, es completamente improbable.

Pero…

… ¿Y si Ron Weasley le gusta… de verdad?


	17. ESTRELLAS

_**ESTRELLAS**_

_MICHAEL CORNER_

_Noviembre de 1995_

* * *

Ginny es elegante. Tiene una larga melena pelirroja que le llega hasta la cintura. Sus dedos son finos y su piel está cubierta de pecas doradas.

Michael siempre camina encorvado. Tiene unas profundas ojeras, tapadas por el frondoso flequillo que nunca aparta de su rostro. Podría ser invisible si no resultase tan excéntrico.

Es de noche. En realidad son las seis de la tarde, pero en el castillo ya ha anochecido. La adolescente repasa sus apuntes de Criaturas; Corner está tumbado, apoyado en las delgadas piernas de Weasley. Observa a las estrellas y se hace la misma pregunta que se hacen todos en el colegio: «¿Qué ve Ginny en alguien como yo?».

Está a punto de formularla en voz alta pero entonces ella, sin despegar la vista de los apuntes que flotan delante de sus ojos, se lo prohíbe.

—Ni se te ocurra. Y no te hagas el sorprendido, casi puedo leer tus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque pones esa cara —Señala a su rostro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Bueno, yo no puedo verla.

—Pues deberías.

Se agacha y le da un beso en la frente. Bueno, en realidad en el pelo, pero, ¿a quién le importa?

—Me gustas, Michael, y es lo único que debería importarte. Por Godric, ¿no querrás explicaciones? Porque no te las pienso dar, no las tiene. No las necesito.

Él sonríe —al menos hace el amago de sonreír— y cierra los ojos. Las estrellas desaparecen pero por fin brilla en él un sutil rayo de confianza.


	18. CRIMEN

_**CRIMEN**_

_GELLERT GRINDELWALD_

_Julio de 1897_

* * *

—Te quiero, Albus —Gellert siempre fue transparente. Su sinceridad se le antoja como miles de limaduras de cristal que atraviesan sin piedad el cuerpo del otro joven—. Eres mi hermano, ya lo sabes.

No es fácil.

No es fácil decir adiós. No es fácil abrazar a Gellert. No es fácil mantener la compostura y fingir que no le va a echar de menos con cada átomo de su ser.

No es fácil. En absoluto.

—Durmstrang te espera —Albus siempre fue solemne. Parece esconder un secreto detrás de cada una de sus palabras. Estará escondido eternamente tras sus medias tintas y sus frases enigmáticas—, y todos sabemos que nadie puede hacer esperar al Instituto.

Es difícil.

Es difícil convivir con la mesura de Albus. Es difícil arrancarlo de su cascarón. Es difícil concederle ese espacio que tanto necesita.

Es difícil. Casi agotador.

Amar en secreto debería ser un crimen.

Gellert hace mutis. Le da la espalda a su amigo y camina hasta el final de la colina. No duda, no se da media vuelta; no corre a sus brazos, no lo besa como si fuera la última vez. Roza el traslador escondido en la hierba y desaparece.

Albus se queda allí, observando el horizonte. La resplandeciente mañana de julio se burla de él. Del interior de su chaqueta extrae el desiluminador que su amigo le regaló hace meses: «Para cuando estés perdido», le había dicho. Lo saca y lo coloca en frente del sol, después lo acciona. Sería maravilloso poder apagarlo; sumir la colina en la más absoluta oscuridad y que el mundo empatice con su pesar.

No lo hace. Guarda de nuevo el objeto en su chaqueta y se marcha en dirección contraria.


	19. DUENDE

_**DUENDE**_

_LUNA LOVEGOOD _

_Mayo de 1980_

* * *

El guitarrero rasca las cuerdas de su instrumento al ritmo de las palmas desenfrenadas de un público expectante. Los tacones de la flamenca chocan contra el tablao: sus brazos se mueven, ágiles; primero a ambos lados de su cuerpo, después encima de su cabeza. Por último silencio. Silencio que da paso a la voz del cantaor. A su tono seco y aguardentoso se le suma el rechinar del cajón, después de nuevo la guitarra y, por último, vuelve el baile.

«_Yo quiero luz de luna,_

_para mi noche triste,_

_para pensar divina, la ilusión que me trajiste_

_para sentirte mía, mía tú como ninguna,_

_pues desde que te fuiste, que no he tenido luz de luna_».

—Lo llaman «duende» —Xenophilius observa a su acompañante, tiene un brillo especial en la mirada. Pandora no es capaz de apartar la vista del escenario, sonríe embelesada—. Lo utilizan para referirse a una persona con un don especial para el arte. Dicen que es como si tuviera magia.

—Yo creo en su magia —Pandora besa la mejilla de su flamante esposo—. Es hermosa.

—No más que tú.

La joven sonríe y dirige su atención de nuevo al escenario. Está nerviosa; tiene las mejillas rosadas y no es por el vino porque, extrañamente, no ha querido probar gota de aquel manjar español. Llegaron a la península desde Francia; un mes después se despedían del Sur: aquella era su última noche antes de cruzar el estrecho y seguir su viaje por África, junto al resto de la troupe.

—Xeno… —musita—, tengo que contarte algo.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules la atraviesan, guarda silencio, temeroso de interrumpir el discurso que poco a poco germina en la cabeza de la muchacha. Pandora se siente flaquear.

—Vamos a tener una niña, Xeno. Un niña de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

—¿Quieres decir que estás encinta? —Se le escapa una sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios.

—No lo sé. Ayer la tata me lo dijo; lo ha visto, cariño. Lo ha visto.

Se toman de la mano con más fuerza que nunca. Él se apoya en el hombro de ella. Ella suspira y acaricia su vientre. Los dos piensan en su hija y en la canción que bendecirá su nombre.

«_Pues desde que te fuiste_

_No he tenido luz de luna_

_Pues desde que te fuiste_

_No he tenido luz de luna..._».


	20. DORADO

_**DORADO**_

_NYMPHADORA TONKS _

_Julio de 1994_

* * *

Tonks no puede apartar la vista de la gargantilla de oro que pende del cuello de Sirius.

Debería alegrarse de que su tío esté sano y salvo, y claro que lo hace. Pero desde el momento en el que cruzó el umbral de sus vidas, desde que dejó de ser un mal recuerdo encerrado en Azkaban, Remus no es capaz de apartar los ojos de él.

A Sirius no le pega el dorado. Siempre se ha revestido de tachuelas de plata, los excesivos anillos de sus dedos son plateados, ¿los hierros de sus botas? También.

—¿Me has robado el colgante? —Remus se sienta a su lado. Los dos comparten una intimidad de la que nadie más es partícipe. El lobo acaricia el cuello del chucho, toma el objeto entre sus dedos y, cuando sonríe, aparecen diminutas arrugas en torno a sus ojos— Pensaba que solo te ponías collares de perro y similares.

—Y lo hago, pero tienes que admitir que este estilo no me queda nada mal. Me recuerda a los ochenta… ¡Espera! Si los pasé en la puta cárcel —Sirius pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros de Remus. Sube una ceja, posiblemente intentando hacerse el interesante, y mastica las palabras antes de arrojarlas—. ¿Me va a castigar por el hurto, _señor profesor_?

Sirius habla con retintín y desliza su mano por la camiseta de Remus. Nymphadora aparta bruscamente la mirada.

«¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que todo el mundo puede oírles?», se pregunta. «Joder, ¿están tonteando?».

Y no necesita que nadie conteste a sus preguntas.

Carraspea. Se levanta de la mesa como un resorte; arrastra la silla por el suelo y esta chirría a su paso, abre la puerta con demasiado ímpetu y el pomo choca contra la pared contigua.

Nadie parece lamentar su marcha.

Odia Grimmauld Place. Lo odia con todas sus fuerzas.


	21. AMISTAD

_**AMISTAD**_

_PETUNIA DURSLEY_

_Julio de 1976_

* * *

—¿Tienes una hermana?

Vernon frunce tanto el ceño que sus cejas están a punto de rozarse.

—Sí —Petunia intenta explicarse, pero las palabras se amontonan y no tiene ni idea de cómo deshacer el nudo que ahoga su propia incertidumbre—. Ella… es diferente.

Lily es su mayor incógnita. Su existencia está guardada en un cajón accesible solo para las amistades que la conocieron desde su más tierna infancia. Lily podría estar muerta y su día a día no sufriría ninguna alteración —salvo, tal vez, la de su funeral—.

Pero ahora, Petunia tiene novio; ahora —y para su desgracia—, Lily tiene que dejar de ser un secreto.

«Mañana vuelve de Hogwarts», le había dicho su madre la tarde anterior. «Nos ha escrito. Dice que trae a un amigo. ¿Por qué no invitas a Vernon a comer y así se conocen?».

Una idea estupenda. Aunque, más que estupenda, es una idea estúpida.

—¿Tiene algún tipo de… enfermedad? —Vernon intenta ser comprensivo, como siempre, pero no es capaz de entender ese comportamiento tan surrealista de la persona más coherente que conoce.

—Sí, más o menos —La rubia se frota las manos, nerviosa. No tiene ni idea de cómo pronunciar «esa palabra». No quiere imaginarse la reacción del chico ante una afirmación tan surrealista.

—Venga, Tunie —le anima.

—Es difícil. No quiero que pienses que soy un bicho raro o que mi familia lo es… ¡No tengo nada que ver con ella!

El adolescente abraza el delgado cuerpo de su acompañante. Es verano pero Petunia no consigue deshacerse de ese tembleque, como tampoco de las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

—Escúchame. Te quiero —Es la primera vez que lo dice. Bien, no es tan embarazoso como había imaginado en un primer momento—, y nada puede hacer que cambie de opinión. Ni de ti, ni de nosotros.

Se acerca y le da un beso húmedo y salado.

Petunia se recompone. Se arregla la camisa del uniforme y alisa la falda contra sus piernas.

—Vernon, ella… Lily es bruja.

Hay un momento de silencio. El chico mira a los ojos de su novia, prácticamente obnubilado. Sus palabras parecen no haber hecho eco en su conciencia.

«Lily... Bruja».

Parpadea un par de veces, levanta las cejas y de su garganta se escapa un alarido.

—¿¡QUÉ!?


	22. FAMILIA

_**FAMILIA**_

_NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM_

_Julio de 2010_

* * *

Alice juguetea con uno de los hilos sueltos de su jersey. Tiene la mirada perdida en la puerta; sus ojos pasean de arriba a abajo: primero el marco, después el pomo, finalmente el suelo.

Neville avanza por entre los pasillos de San Mungo. Tiene la mano derecha apoyada sobre el hombro de su hija mayor. Sia tiene los párpados enrojecidos por la pequeña-gran discusión de la mañana. Odia el olor de San Mungo; odia la menta y las pociones curativas. Odia que su abuela viva allí y odia tener que lidiar con su familia.

La puerta se abre y Alice no es capaz de ver más allá.

—Hola, mamá —Neville se agacha y besa la mejilla de la anciana—. Saluda a tu abuela, Sia.

La niña se remueve, incómoda. Se agacha y finge una muestra de afecto que, en realidad, es incapaz de sentir.

—Hola, abuela —Cuando habla, mira al techo. Se aleja de la silla y camina en círculos.

Neville se sienta en uno de los incómodos sofás de la sala de visitas. Sia no entiende por qué le cuenta las noticias que trae El Profeta, por qué le relata cómo Joe hizo esto o aquello, por qué se esfuerza en narrar todas las cosas que ella olvidará en cuanto abandonen la habitación.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —pregunta por décima vez.

La paciencia de Neville es infinita, pero la niña está consiguiendo colmarla. A la onceava se levantan, realizan el camino a la inversa y salen del hospital.

—Que sea la última vez que te comportas así —advierte el adulto.

—No quiero una abuela loca —responde ella.

—No está loca —Su voz es más violenta de lo que le hubiera gustado—. La hechizaron, Sia.


	23. PASADO

_**PASADO**_

_LISA TURPIN_

_Febrero de 1995_

* * *

Baudelaire puede ambientar muchas tardes. Lisa cierra el libro de poesía y lo vuelve a colocar debajo de los demás. Ese es su pequeño secreto. Que debajo de todo lo que pretende ocultar la chica que todos conocen, se esconde una poetisa, una amante, una persona sensible, o todo al mismo tiempo.

Es fin de semana y, como tal, los alumnos tienen libertad total para hacer lo que mejor les convenga. Como concretamente es domingo, casi todo el mundo se apura intentando acabar las tareas que llevan arrastrando desde el viernes. Otros, como Lisa, deciden que el último día del fin de semana hay que aprovecharlo. Y no, no es para pasar otra tarde con las chicas.

Plancha el uniforme con sus manos. No tiene dinero para más ropa que no sea esa. A duras penas, de hecho, sobrevive fuera del colegio. Poder permitirse los libros de texto es fruto de trabajar como un animal en el orfanato.

Suspira, inmersa en sus cavilaciones.

Al final lo único que importa es que nadie descubra su pasado y su desgraciado presente. Le quedan muchos años allí y no quiere estropearlo. ¿Qué por qué tanta vergüenza? Por adolescente, por ególatra y por todo lo demás.

Se despide de sus amigas —que han decidido quedarse e ir a ver a los chicos para jugar a alguna cosa que tuviera que ver con alcohol y quitarse la ropa—, y recorre el camino para llegar a los exteriores. Pasa por los jardines, se desvía a la izquierda y, más tarde, encuentra el lago. Esa parte lindante con el Bosque Prohibido donde nadie va.

Lisa le tiene cierto cariño al lugar. Es tranquilo, a pesar de estar a la vista de todo el mundo, allí puede encontrar una paz y una intimidad que pocos sitios le proporcionan. Se quita los zapatos y remanga sus pantalones, por último camina hasta meter los pies en el agua congelada.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda pero no importa.

El viento azota su cara. De nuevo, no importa.

Cierra los ojos y disfruta de su único momento de catarsis.


	24. AIRE

_**AIRE**_

_PANSY PARKINSON_

_Diciembre de 2032_

* * *

—Pensaba que su funeral sería diferente. Que cientos de personas se reunirían en torno a su tumba a llorar su memoria. Que sería colorido; que estaría lleno de luz.

Pero Daphne se equivoca. En lugar de la muchedumbre, allí solo quedan los penosos fantasmas de los que un día fueron sus únicos amigos. En lugar de aquella característica vivacidad, el horizonte está enturbiado por unos espesos nubarrones que tiñen el cielo de un desagradable gris.

Al final, Blaise estaba igual de corrompido que el resto. Sus comienzos en la podredumbre fueron propios, su destino se bifurcó con la misma facilidad con la que se había unido al resto de los chavales esmeralda.

Pansy lleva su media melena recogida en una modesta coleta; su flequillo ondea, salvaje, en pos del viento y el aire que les asfixia. Se rodea el pecho con sus propios brazos antes de comenzar a tiritar.

—Yo pensaba que nuestro reencuentro sería diferente —responde.

La mujer se gira para ver lo que queda de su antigua vida:

Draco tiene el peso de la guerra bajo sus ojos, entrelaza su mano con la de Astoria, pero más bien parece que ella es lo único que le separa de una catastrófica caída libre a ninguna parte. A su lado, el hueco que ocuparían Crabbe y Goyle, pero uno murió hace muchos años, y el otro está pagando un precio absurdamente elevado por unirse a la causa del Lord —teniendo en cuenta lo que se rifó el resto—. Daphne está demasiado seria. Su mirada parece haber perdido toda emoción. Por más que escudriña su rostro, no es capaz de leer sus ojos oscuros. Theodore está en un segundo plano; parece ser el único al que los últimos veintitantos años le han sentado mínimamente bien. En su boca, y, como siempre, aquella mueca, aquel intento burlón de sonrisa que esculpió a lo largo de los años. En su voz, la acidez que Pansy tanto ha esforzado por olvidar:

—Cómo no, Parkinson. Eras la única para la que el verde fue alguna vez sinónimo de esperanza.


	25. FUTURO

_**FUTURO**_

_OLIVER WOOD_

_Noviembre de 1991_

* * *

—Wood.

Percy lo ha visto acercarse, y Marcus Flint nunca es un buen presagio. Oliver frunce los labios antes de darse media vuelta; cambia el peso de su cuerpo de una planta del pie a la otra y mira a su amigo, como pidiendo permiso. Weasley lo mira, incrédulo. Arquea sus pobladas cejas pelirrojas y se traga un suspiro: se niega a caer tan bajo.

—Te veo en la Sala Común.

Oliver lo observa marchar con un regusto amargo en el paladar. Tener un segundo a solas en ese caótico castillo parece un imposible.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta— ¿Qué quieres, Flint? —Escruta sus facciones con impaciencia. Como respuesta, Marcus eleva las comisuras de sus labios en un ademán socarrón y de mal gusto: típico— No tengo todo el día.

—He estado hablando con los otros capitanes, vamos a organizar otra fiesta; solo para jugadores, ya sabes. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se apuntan.

Oliver se pinza el puente de la nariz. Recuerda la última de esas «casuales» celebraciones de una forma grotescamente detallada. Recuerda sus errores y lo mucho que se ha esforzado por aparentar que esa noche nunca existió.

—Ya fue raro que todos nos reuniéramos en son de paz el año pasado. ¿Qué ganáis fingiendo que os importa una mierda el resto? ¿O que la rivalidad entre casas es sana? ¿Os habéis quedado sin excusas para robar alcohol?

—Te sorprenderá la respuesta, Wood, pero no todo se hace para obtener algo a cambio. No sé cómo funciona vuestra mente de león domesticado, pero en Slytherin solo queremos pasárnoslo bien; cuantas más noches al año, mejor. Y cualquier excusa es buena.

—Ya. ¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco ganas nada?

—Mi interés es de carácter personal —Y Oliver sabe exactamente a qué se refiere.

»Te veo en la reunión, a las siete en el campo de quidditch. Se hará con o sin vosotros.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se da la vuelta y se encamina a las mazmorras.

«Mi interés es de carácter personal», sus palabras repiquetean en la mente del gryffindor.

—Cabrón —musita, antes de dejarse caer sobre el banco de granito.

Cierra los ojos, apoya las manos sobre su rostro y se prepara para cagarla otra vez, preso de su futuro.

Porque la carne es débil y él sabe que no podrá decir que no.


	26. MUERTE

**MUERTE**

_HARRY POTTER_

_Mayo de 1998_

* * *

—Pero, ¿usted quiere que vuelva?

Harry mira a Dumbledore esperando el consejo adecuado, como siempre. Su rostro, níveo, prácticamente cristalino, cuadra a la perfección con la atmósfera pegajosa del resto de la falsa estación. Los labios del antiguo director de Hogwarts se despegan, pero su voz es interrumpida por un extrañamente silencioso tren, también de color blanco.

El vehículo se para y Harry roza con la yema de los dedos el picaporte del vagón que se ha postrado delante de sus ojos. Dumbledore esboza una sonrisa, después posa su arrugada mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—Veo que has tomado tu decisión.

—¿Es la correcta? —inquiere, dubitativo.

—Es la única posible.

Con determinación, Harry abre la puerta. Recorre, como tantas otras veces ha hecho, los estrechos pasillos del tren y entra en el primer compartimento vacío. Se sienta al lado de la ventana y se acurruca contra el tacto aterciopelado del asiento.

El traqueteo del tren le acuna hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

_A pesar de su juventud, Harry recibió a la Muerte como una vieja amiga y, como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida._


End file.
